


City

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had one real love in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City

He loved his city. Every filthy inch of her. He had been born here, and raised here, and lived his whole life there- he'd barely stepped outside the city and only then to the suburbs that some still considered part of the city. He loved the city and would not see it brought low.

 

It was hard, being a clean cop, sometimes. It would be so easy to just let things slide, to take bribes, to yield to pressure. But his city, his lady deserved better than that. He had given the city his heart. He owed it to her to be the best he could. He was lucky, his chief was clean- well, cleaner than most- as well, and that was probably how he made and kept detective. While he might let his personal life slip, his hygiene slip, he never let paperwork slip or procedure seem to.

 

He loved the city. He loved he steam from the subway, the smell of a million tiny eateries, the burn of bad coffee, the taste of tobacco on his tongue, and the stench of hot pavement in the rain on a summer's night. He loved teaching rookies to love- or hate the city in their own ways. They in turn, loved him back, though many became disenchanted with the city, and his larger than life heart and sense of humor.

He loved every man and woman who made the city their home, adding to the rich tapestry. Even, to a certain extent the criminals, who were something that couldn't be avoided. They kept life interesting. He had to admire how clever some of them were. He hadn't grown up clean, even if he was a clean cop.

 

He did not love people telling him how to investigate- or not investigate- crimes. Especially murders and disappearances.


End file.
